Under the Light of a Red Moon
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: After being stuck under the roof of the safe house for over a week everyone wants to get out, or almost everyone. What better place to go than a carnival? Bad summary I know Chlerek!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay so I got inspired for this last night when I was on a Ferris wheel and I looked up at the moon and it was red and my dad says "The werewolves must be out tonight". At the word werewolves my mind automatically went to Derek and I had to write a story about it. So here you go, it's not close to being my best work, but I just thought I had to write about it.

* * *

"Come on," Tori complained loudly. "It's been over a week that you've had us stuck up in this place, can't we get out for a few hours." She had a point; we'd been stuck in the house for ten days now. Of course I wouldn't complain. Sleeping in a bed was much better than on a cement floor, and having food and a hot shower was something I'd never take for granted again; but it would still be nice to get out for awhile.

"Fine," Andrew agreed, he probably just wanted to shut Tori up. "I'll take you guys out and you can find something to do." He seemed reluctant about taking us into public with the Edison group probably still hanging around, but we could find a crowded place to go where we'd be too difficult to find.

"Awesome, I'll go check the paper and see what's around here." Simon said excited to have a chance to get out for awhile. Derek on the other hand was less than thrilled.

"Are you crazy?" He asked Andrew pulling him aside. "We've been trying to find a way to take down a group of powerful supernaturals who are out to _kill_ us and you want to go on a field trip?"

"Listen, you don't have to come." Tori butted in. "In fact, I'd rather you didn't come, but I won't stop you. I need to get out and I don't care who's searching for us really, we won't get caught so don't freak out."

"Would you really put everybody else's lives on that?" He asked snarling.

"Hey, hey," Andrew said getting in between them "Derek it's really not that bad of an idea, you guys need a break."

"You think it's worth it?" Derek scowled all 6 foot 3 of him towering over Andrew. He looked intimidating, I wasn't sure if he was using this to his advantage or not but Andrew took a step back so he wouldn't have to crane his neck to look him in the eye.

"I found the perfect place." Simon called breaking the silence. He looked around taking in the scene. Derek was glaring down on Andrew who stood protectively over a scowling Tori who was examining her nails with interest. I on the other hand was standing in a corner watching with a look of horror.

"Where is it?" Andrew asked pulling his gaze away from Derek.

Simon's animated expression returned as he handed Andrew a newspaper clipping.

"A carnival," Andrew said scanning the paper. "Plenty of people so you can blend in with the crowd; and it's local, sounds perfect."

Derek scowled muttering something under his breath.

"A carnival? I was thinking something more like a mall or a movie." Tori said frowning at the paper in Andrew's hand.

I thought the carnival sounded fun, but I wouldn't say anything in fear of Derek bearing down on me. Unlike most, I knew he would never hurt me but I still didn't like being yelled at.

"I call for a vote." Simon called with a wide grin. "Who's for the carnival?" He shot up his hand and looked to me expectantly. I raised mine timidly and looked away from Derek; I didn't need to see his face to feel his eyes boring holes in my skull.

"No way," he said to Simon who turned his gaze on Derek."

"Come on, there will be funnel cakes." Simon said grinning.

"It's too public." Derek told him obviously frustrated.

"Yeah, and crowded; we'll stick together and get lost in the crowd. If the Edison group will even think that at a time like this we'd be riding the Ferris wheel they'd never find us anyway.

Derek mulled it over before muttering his consent.

Tori moaned before heading for her room to change clothes.

"This is going to be great." Simon said walking over to my spot in the corner where I was still avoiding eye contact with his brother. "When we were kids dad used to take us to all kinds of carnivals and stuff." He was obviously excited.

"I've never been to one." I admitted. I'd never lived anywhere near a carnival ground and had never been interested enough to go out of my way to get to one.

"Seriously?" He seemed honest-to-god shocked.

"Nope, I never went to an amusement park either."

"Wow, you need a life girl." He joked wearing his usual grin.

"I guess so." I said pushing off the counter and walking over to the fridge. I pulled out a Pepsi offering one to Simon. He took it and cracked it open, it fizzed over the top and he slurped the foam off the top before it made a mess on the floor.

"To your first carnival," He said holding up his can in a toast.

"Sure," I muttered tapping my soda to his. I hoped there wouldn't be many rides. That sort of thing had always scared me.

We finished our sodas in silence. "I'm going to change." Simon told me crushing his can and throwing it into the recycling bin.

I nodded and sipped the rest of my soda. "I don't like this, Chloe." I jumped at Derek's voice. Had he been in the corner that whole time or had he just came back in?

"Like what?" I asked playing dumb.

"You know what. I don't think it's worth the risk." To tell the truth I didn't either after giving it some serious thought, but I wouldn't ruin Simon and Tori's fun. On the other hand, it was probably just Simon's fun at the moment, but you get the point.

"It'll be great." I said forcing an unconvincing smile. He didn't fall for it for a second. "Just try and have fun." I told him not completely sure at this point what Derek would find to be fun.

He mumbled something unintelligible before leaving the room. I followed him out but he was gone by the time I was in the hall. I shrugged and made my way upstairs to my room. I found a clean pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and pulled them on.

My hair was blond again, all the dye washed out. _I can't go out with my hair like this._ I realized trying to find a solution. I looked through the dresser drawers and closet previously occupied by someone else's clothes in hopes that they had left a hat behind. I was lucky and found a black bandana in one of the drawers. I folded it over and tied it up. It didn't look the best, but it hid most of my hair.

"Come on guys, if you want to get any time in we'd better go soon." I looked in the mirror, tucking in my pendant and heading down the hall.

We all crammed into a car that one of the supernaturals here was letting us use. Derek sat up front while Tori, Simon, and I crammed into the back seat of the small Honda.

Andrew typed the address into the built in GPS and headed out to the road. Tori was looking out the window, ignoring everyone else in the car. Simon chattered happily to me and I nodded and put in a few comments to the conversation. Derek sat in the front, never turning around or saying a word.

"We're almost there." Simon said glancing up at the GPS.

"Cool," I said smiling. I felt the familiar warmth of his hand in mine and sighed internally. I don't know when it started irritating me when Simon would hold my hand.

"There it is." Andrew called back to us pointing ahead. For the first time since my conversation with Derek earlier I felt excited about going to the carnival. I could just make out the lights of a few rides twirling and spinning.

"Oh great," Tori muttered and Derek grumbled an agreement.

"Come on guys, It'll be great." Simon said cheerily squeezing my hand.

We pulled into a dirt parking lot. It was crowded and we had trouble finding a place to park, but finally we saw a black SUV pulling out and took the spot.

Simon pulled me out and walked around the car, never releasing my hand. I saw Derek shoot a glance at our entwined fingers before looking away quickly. For some reason my heartbeat went frantic at that look.

We followed Andrew to the entrance. "I'll be leaving; I have some important business to take care of with some of the supernaturals from the group. Call me if anything goes wrong and stick together." He said handing Derek a cell phone. "My number's programmed in there." He pulled out his wallet and handed us each 20 dollars before waving and walking back to the car.

We walked into the carnival grounds. Music played somewhere to the right and people talked and laughed loudly. There were venders selling food and souvenirs everywhere you looked.

"Come on," Simon said pulling me along behind him and waving to the others to follow. He led me over to a ride called The Scrambler. There was a center point that had multiple beams coming out of it. Each of those beams had a long seat that could hold up to five people that spun while the ride turned.

"I'm not so sure about this, Simon." I said as he pulled me along to the line. I watched a kid stumble off the ride and over to the nearest trashcan, he looked green.

"Don't worry." Simon said squeezing my hand and smiling before turning to Derek. "Come on, don't mope around all day." He called back to the two who were standing off to the side. Tori came over reluctantly but Derek stayed in place.

I pried Simon's hand from mine and ran over to Derek. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Nope," he replied standing in place.

"Too scared?" I joked crossing my arms over my chest.

"You caught me." He grumbled. "Now go, Simon's waiting for you." He said pointing to his brother.

"Forget Simon." I said copying Derek's scowl. "I'm not going unless you are." I didn't know why it mattered so much to me that Derek went along; I guess I just felt safer with him.

"GO!" He said turning me around and giving me a gentle shove that sent me flying toward the line. I turned around to give him a look before walking over to Simon and Tori. I could swear I heard him chuckle.

We boarded the ride. I was in the middle, Simon to my left and Tori to my right.

The ride let out a low groan before it started that had me closing my eyes and grabbing onto the nearest stable thing. That thing happened to be Simon's arm. I soon realized that this was one of those rides that sends you slamming into the person next to you, and I was practically lying on top of Simon. I refused to let go of Simons arm of fear that if I did I would go flying off the ride. He took advantage of this and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to 'comfort' me.

I opened my eyes and turned to see Tori, gripping the opposite side of the ride as tight as she could, trying to stay as far away from us as possible.

It seemed to take forever until the ride finally stopped and when it did, Simon didn't remove his arms from my shoulders. I lifted his arm off of me giving him a slight smile trying not to hurt his feelings. If he was upset he didn't show it.

We spent the next two hours trying out different rides and eating the sugary foods like candy apples, funnel cakes, and cotton candy.

"The carnival will be closing in thirty minutes." A low voice sounded over the speakers.

I glanced around the lot and something caught my eye. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked turning to our group. It was the only ride I hadn't been forced to go on.

"Sure." Tori and Simon said synchronized. Derek just shrugged and walked off in the direction of the ride.

The line was short so it didn't take long to get to the front. I'd nagged and complained to Derek until he finally agreed to go with us for one ride. The seats were round and had a door on each side, Derek climbed in first and I followed suit.

"Only two per car." The bored man working the machine said holding Simon back before pulling a lever. We went up, rocking precariously on the axis. The weight difference had the seat tilting toward Derek.

We stopped halfway to the top and I remembered how afraid of heights I really was. I clung to the bar up the middle and didn't look down.

"Sorry you didn't get to ride with Simon." Derek apologized under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I was past tired of Simon's hand holding and having his arm around me on every ride.

"I know you probably would rather be on this with him." He told me looking out over the edge at the people below.

"Not really." I said giving him a gentle smile. "Too clingy."

He looked over at me and our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. He quickly pulled his focus away from me and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

The Ferris wheel jerked again, taking us up to the top. I looked away, at the moon; it was beautiful. A perfect circle glowing red rather than white.

"Really," I told him looking away from the sky. "I'd much rather be up here with you." I said this and felt my face go red.

I'd noticed how I felt a lot closer to Derek lately, but right now I didn't feel like I wanted to be just friends. I felt like going over to him and being wrapped up in his arms. Since when had I felt like that for Derek?

We sat in awkward silence as we went around, stopping every so often to pick up more passengers. When the ride was finally full we started to spin without stop. I clung to the bar more tightly. We were on our third rotation when the ride jerked to a stop. I was flung across the seat landing on Derek. The car moaned in protest but I was too frozen in place to move.

"Chloe are you okay?" Derek asked worry written on his features. I nodded and tried to move back to the other side but Derek was holding me to him. I felt his warm finger brush my cheek and catch a tear. Was I crying?

All the lights of the Ferris wheel flickered off and I could barely see with only the moonlight casting a dim glow.

"We are having some technical difficulties with the Ferris wheel. Please stay seated and clam." The man on the loud speaker announced.

"Chloe you're shaking. Are you alright?" Derek asked me.

I was quivering weakly and my teeth chattered.

"It's okay," He mumbled repeatedly, pulling me to his chest. I stopped shaking finally but he didn't release me from his hold.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly, I knew he could hear it. He let out a long sigh and I knew now that my feeling of content was mutual. I don't know how long we sat up there, in silence but eventually the lights flickered to life.

"Derek," I said quietly looking up into his eyes.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you." I told him looking up into his beautiful green eyes illuminated by the bright lights. I don't know why I said it then, but it felt right and before I realized what was happening he was pulling me into a kiss.

I felt myself melt into him and it was impossible to pull away. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands were on the small of my back.

"Ahem" a gruff bored voice brought us out of the moment. The operator was holding the door open for us. I felt my face go bright red and quickly climbed off the ride. Derek followed me and I felt his arm flung around my shoulder.

We stood waiting for Simon and Tori. "That was crazy, I was sure we'd never," Simon stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his brother's arm around me and my hand on his back. "Get off." He finished quietly.

"Simon," I wanted to say something, something to get rid of that look of betrayal he was giving us both.

"Save it." He said, not angrily, just like he was worn out and tired.

We walked in silence to the entrance and met Andrew. "Did you guys have fun?" He asked as we piled into the car. We all muttered half-hearted statements and fell into silence on the way home.

That night I had a hard time falling to sleep. I laid in my bed, exhausted, tossing and turning until around one thirty when I finally drifted off into a dream.

I was sitting in a clearing, stroking the fur of a large black wolf with beautiful green eyes. We just sat there together, unmoving under the light of a glowing red moon.

* * *

Okay so this is definitely not my best work and in my opinion it sucks, but I figured I'd taken my time to write it so I might as well post it. If this is the first story of mine that you've read, please don't think they're all this bad because I'd have to say this is my worst so far.


End file.
